Glory Of Love
by flashpenguin
Summary: Dave Rossi tried and failed at happily ever after three times...until life drops a one in a million woman in his lap. Richly blessed beyond all words, can it get any better? With Christmas around the corner anything is possible. Written for ilovetvalot.


_**Just a quick one-shot. Dave Rossi has tried and failed three times at happily ever after. Now life has blessed him with a one in a million woman and more happiness than he ever thought possible. Can his life get any better? It's the day before Christmas and miracles will never cease. Also in this story is a brief mention of Emily/Hotch.**_

_**Dedicated to Tracia. I can honestly say this one is yours.**_

_**Song Prompt: "Glory of Love" by Peter Cetera**_

**Glory of Love**

Dave Rossi leaned against the railing of the beachfront house and looked out over the horizon. Had two years passed already? Where had the time gone, he wondered as he looked down at his left hand and the white gold band encircling his ring finger. Though three marriages had come and gone in his fifty seven years, this was the first time he wore a ring. Ironic? Maybe it was a sign.

It seemed like just yesterday he had stood in front of the altar and took his vows of "in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death did he part" to his bride. His Jennifer. His angel. His saviour.

Funny thing was he didn't even know he had been looking for her. With three tries at happily ever after, he had given up ever finding his happiness on earth. Contentment and fulfillment, but happiness always seemed to be out of his reach. So he decided to live the bachelor life of footloose and fancy free- which at his age would probably put him in traction for the remainder of his days- but was easier than recovering from another loss.

Then she walked into his life.

A blonde, beautiful, breath of fresh air- Jennifer Jareau touched him in a way no woman had ever done. Probably because neither one was chasing the other. JJ belonged to another man and he, although sure of his ability to woo any woman just by a smile, would never move in and take another man's woman. No matter how beautiful the woman or how powerful his lust, there were some lines he would never cross.

Some people would call him a hypocrite considering his past affairs, but he was different back then- and everyone had something in their past to look back on and cringe. Sleeping his way thru the FBI and breaking his vows- twice- was nothing he was proud of, but it helped shape him so he could be where he was now. Some things he had done made him cringe, but there was never regret.

Except one. JJ.

He always wondered what would have happened if he had come back to the FBI a year or so earlier. Would he have been the one? Would she have chosen him over Will? He could drive himself crazy thinking about it because no matter how he tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together, there was no denying JJ went on to have a child with Will. A son. Something else he envied Will of- not that he didn't already- but the man did have a way of adding insult to injury.

Settled into the FBI and back in his old position, he found that he actually enjoyed the BAU the second time around. Maybe because this time he could work as a profiler/interrogator instead of trying to set up a new department that most people didn't have faith in. He might be alone in his personal life, but work and writing were more than occupying any free time he might have had to play golf or go hunting.

Then came the news that JJ was leaving the BAU. It was out of everyone's hands. When the Secretary of the Department of Defense made a request, one didn't ask why- they just did. And just like that she was gone from his life. He comforted himself that he should have been prepared that she would move on and why not since she didn't belong to him.

Until that day Garcia reported that her little buttercup had been left high and dry by the Louisiana Cajun. Fighting the urge to drop everything and run over to her house, he had bided his time- until the end of the work day- to go over and get the full story.

He would never forget the look of shock and surprise on JJ's face as she opened the door and saw her former colleague standing on her doorstep. Welcoming him in, she made small talk until the whole moment fell into an uncomfortable silence. And that was when he made his move and asked about Will.

With a sigh, JJ confessed that Will had gone back to Louisiana to resume his career as a detective. The cold DC winters was too much for a man used to heat and humidity. He had hoped that she would see things his way and resign from the FBI. Until the phone call from the DOD. Right then and there he knew that she would never leave DC…and why should she when with her promotion she got a pay increase? Nothing he could get in DC or the surrounding areas could even begin to come close to match her pay. He still asked her to marry him and move back to Louisiana, but his heart wasn't in it. And if she had said yes, it wouldn't have been fair to the three of them. So, he moved back and left Henry to be raised with his momma.

JJ cried a little, and who could blame her? A part of her life was over and the man who was the father of er child- the one she thought she loved was gone. It was a blow. He should know. Offering no words of sympathy, he instead wrapped his arms around her and held her as she wept. He could take down the hardest vilest criminal, but women's tears still threw him for a loop.

As she dried her eyes, she asked him how he managed to bounce back after three marriages. Sheepishly he confessed that he didn't bounce back after the third divorce; he was off the market. For good. The third time was definitely NOT the charm where he was concerned.

That made her laugh. And at that moment, he felt something melt inside. The core of his heart that he swore was frozen solid was slowly thawing. Over wine and delivered pizza, they laughed and talked about life, relationships, and surviving. As he bid her good night, he wondered if there would ever be a second dinner.

But there was and many more that led to a date. And a few more dates- when crime allowed it, and her job too- and some family outings. When he took her and Henry to Commack to visit the Rossi family, he knew then that he wanted her in his life forever.

So as the holidays approached with rapidness they never did when he was kid, Dave decided to make it a Thanksgiving none of them would ever forget. And it was…but not because he got down on one knee and proposed in front of his BAU family to the former liaison- it was that between JJ accepting and the group cheering, Henry had managed to knock over his glass of grape juice on the antique off white lace tablecloth his Nona had passed on to him. But it was a small price to pay when JJ said yes.

Holding her hand tightly as they took their vows in his childhood church where he received his first communion, Dave wondered if taking their vows on Christmas Eve was a sign. As he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her more passionately than what was acceptable in Church, Dave felt he had truly come home. When he woke up next to his bride on Christmas morning, he knew that his life had come full circle.

Life was good. His books were best sellers. Speaking engagements poured in by the dozens. And he was succeeding more the second time around at the FBI. Even Mudgie seemed to have renewed vigor now that he had a little boy to play with. He was blessed. But JJ obviously didn't think so and managed to throw his world off kilter with the mother of all surprises: a baby.

She couldn't tell him the old fashioned way- no, she waited for the morning he was tripping into the house after taking a delayed red-eye flight from Seattle. Her note on the front door told him their three month anniversary present was waiting on the dining room table. Flummoxed, he walked over and grabbed the beautifully wrapped box. He shook it twice, but it didn't sound like a watch….then he opened it.

He didn't even know he was crying until his shirt sleeves were soaked. He lost track of how long he stood looking at the EPT. A sound caught his ear. Looking up he saw her standing on the landing of the stair case. All she had to was nod. It was real.

And when Elisa Banks Rossi entered the world that cold November day right before Thanksgiving, Dave had gone to church and lit all of the candles as a thank you to the Man who had made it all possible.

If Dave had had any question about JJ's love, it was evident when she agreed to give their daughter the name of his favourite baseball player ever- his favourite Cubbie: Ernie Banks. His life was now complete.

Now life was good.

As he stared at t he horizon and wondered how he had deserved such blessings, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"I thought I might find you out here," JJ murmured against his back. "I talked with Mother. She and Daddy will be bringing the kids out first thing in the morning to unwrap gifts."

"What's wrong with tonight?"

"They thought since we missed our anniversary last year with Elisa's arrival we might want this time to make up for it."

"I hope the Cuban cigars I got for your father conveys how much I adore him."

"I think he knows, but that will help." She pressed a kiss to his back. "I talked with Emily. She and Hotch will be arriving for brunch with Jack. She has a present for all of us."

"She's pregnant," Dave replied matter of fact.

"How did you know?" JJ asked. Stunned was an understatement for how she felt. _How did he know?_

"I'm a profiler Jen. I notice these things…plus I heard her retching in the ladies restroom a few mornings back. She swore it was bad eggs. She's allergic to eggs. It wasn't too hard to figure that one out." He turned around in her arms.

"You're amazing. Were you going to tell me?"

Dave grimaced as he thought it over. "No," he replied simply. "It wasn't my news to tell. Besides, I see the way Jack has his eye on my little girl, so I'm not doing anything that could jeopardize a Rossi/Hotchner merger."

"I can't believe you've betrothed our daughter!"

"You're going to tell me she could do better than Jack Hotchner?"

JJ smiled. "No, but…"

"I'm not going to do anything one way or the other, but if that little boy is like his father, Elisa won't stand a chance."

"If Elisa is anything like her father, that little boy will never know what hit him." JJ kissed him soundly. "So why are you out here in the cold?"

"I was just thinking."

"Lately, you been doing that a lot. Care to share your thoughts with me?" JJ teased.

Dave turned around and held her close. "Just trying to believe how wonderful the past two years have been."

"They went by so fast."

Dave lifted her right hand to his lips. "I wouldn't trade a minute. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Jen."

She took a shuddered breath. "You're gonna make me cry." She felt something cold and heavy slide over right ring finger. "What is this?" She looked at the white gold ring with four birthstones.

"A mother's ring. I found this antique ring in a pawn shop and had it refurbished for our second anniversary." He kissed her hand again.

"I love it," JJ breathed.

Dave ran his hands up and down JJ's arms. "You're like a popsicle woman."

"Well, why don't you warm me up?" she teased him and pulled herself closer to his body heat.

"I'm not guaranteeing that we're going to make it to the bedroom," he growled against her mouth, his hands roaming over her body. "I can't believe you came outside in this…this thin piece of silk and lace."

"I didn't feel the need to get dressed up when I knew you were going to taking it off minutes later."

"Smart woman." His hand cupped her breast and kneaded it gently.

"Dave…someone could be watching," she breathed against his lips as he tried to deepen the kiss.

"It's a secluded beach Jen; no one can see us."

"Even so, take me inside before I freeze to death."

Dave picked her up in his arms. "I'll find a way to thaw you out."

"I know you will."

Stepping inside, Dave kicked the door shut and carried JJ over near the fireplace. Gently placing her on the rug, he started to get undressed. He felt his body come to life as he watched her eyes darken with desire as he removed his shirt.

"If you don't hurry," she offered breathlessly, "everyone will be here by the time you get undressed." Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of her gown and pulled it over her head. "Maybe this will start your engine."

Quicker than he thought possible, Dave shed the rest of his clothing. Kneeling down beside her, he covered her mouth with a hot wet kiss as his hands cupped her creamy breasts. Arching against him, JJ moaned deep in her throat as his lips left hers and trailed kisses along her neck to the pulsating point in her throat. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in his touch.

Dave heard her moan and felt his body stir with desire. He wanted her so badly that it was all he could do not to take her but it was their anniversary and tomorrow was Christmas so he owed her. Moving his lips downward, he traced his tongue around a rosy peak before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. She tasted so good- warm vanilla sugar mixed with a wholesomeness that was all her. He could never get enough of her. Sucking harder, he felt her hands weave in his hair as she arched against him.

Stroking her skin softly, while one hand cupped her other breast, the other moved downward. Brushing against her amber curls, JJ cried out his name as his fingers teased her. Flicking against her, she moved her hips in need as he moved his mouth to her other breast and lavished attention on it.

JJ was used to Dave teasing her senseless during love making, but what he was doing bordered on torture.

As she felt his mouth travel downward, she held her breath until she felt his lips close over her and suck gently. Releasing her breath in a long sigh, JJ felt her body start to split apart as his mouth loved her and tried to bring her to the brink of ecstasy. But she was stronger than he; she could hold out and hold on…until he dipped a finger into her hot wet core.

Closing his mouth over her, Dave felt that unexplainable sensation go thru him. Hearing her call out his name, only made him want to bring her to the edge and join her. As he touched her from the inside out and felt her tight velvet walls grasp him, he relished as her body arched up to take him deeper. Stroking faster, he watched as her body tried to keep up with the pace he set. She was almost there and he was going to watch her. Dipping in a second finger, he increased the speed. Almost there. Feeling her body tense, he licked the sweet little pink nub and then closed his mouth over it.

JJ thought time had stood still as her body bucked and arched and begged for release from the sweet torture of Dave's touch. Then it happened. His mouth closed over her and sent her spiraling up and then down. Her body came apart and then fused back together as the most incredible orgasm took over not only her body and mind, but her soul.

Coming back to earth, she sobbed his name as she tried to catch his breath. Soft gentle kisses fluttered across her cheek.

"That was amazing," she breathed.

"That was only the beginning," he responded as his body covered hers. Pushing forward, he slowly filled her and nearly died as her body took him and held him tight. "Oh God, Jen," he whispered as she moved her hips upward and set a pace that dared him to keep up.

Covering her mouth with his, Dave pulled out and pushed back in. With each stroke he relished in how it was possible she could still do this to him after all this time. So hot and wet, her tight walls stroked and loved him as he quickened the pace. Feeling her hands weave into his hair, he let his tongue mate with hers and imitate what his body was doing.

JJ was losing her mind. Between Dave's body and mouth, she couldn't breathe, she was past thinking, she could only hold on tight as his tongue mated with hers. Tasting the red wine he drank earlier and her musk on his tongue, she knew that there was not a more powerful aphrodisiac on earth. And she loved it. She loved him. She loved the way he took possession of her body and made it respond to his touch. She could never get enough of him.

Dave felt that feeling of completion fill his body. Starting at his toes, it worked its way up and threatened to overwhelm him. Increasing the speed and intensity of his strokes, he listened as she cried out his name, her fingers buried in his buttocks to bring him closer. He shifted his hips and tried to go deeper, but he couldn't. He needed to touch her soul, but how? He wanted to feel her explode around him. Deeper, hotter, more fantastic than he thought possible, Dave pushed forward at the same time JJ raised her hips and took him in.

"Oh God!" he cried out as he entwined her fingers with hers and gave one last thrust. "Jen…." His cry came out as a sob as her body convulsed against his. Holding on tight, he poured his life into hers and took them over the edge of no return.  
***

Brushing the hair back from her face, Dave nestled JJ's head against his chest as he pulled the afghan off the nearby chair and placed it over their naked bodies.

"I'm not cold anymore," JJ murmured softly.

"I just want to make sure." Tucking the blanket snugly around her, he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Between you, the fire, and this blanket, I might get too warm."

"Then I will have to cool you down."

"Warm me up and then cool me down…you never cease to amaze me."

"You can't. Not anymore." Dave closed his eyes while his hand lazily stroked JJ's back.

"What? Amaze you? What makes you so sure?"

"I know you like a book Jen; besides, you forget, I'm an expert profiler."

She sighed. Her finger traced an invisible path between his nipples. "I guess you're right."

"You never got me an anniversary present," Dave whispered.

JJ bit her lip. "I did but since our anniversary is on Christmas Eve, I wasn't sure if you wanted it now or wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I mean, it might get lost in Emily's news."

Dave nodded. "I'm sure cara."

"Okay." JJ raised her right hand and studied her ring by the light of the fire. "Darn it!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Dave came back to reality.

"My ring," she sighed heavily. Dave sat up and took her hand in his. "There's something missing."

"Where?" Dave looked the ring over carefully and could find nothing out of place.

"Here." She pointed to a diamond sitting next to Elisa's stone. "This should be a ruby."

It took a moment for her words to sink in. "Ruby? You mean….? You're…pregnant?"

"I guess you're making up for lost time," she chided. "Merry Christmas my love." She cupped his cheek and kissed him.

"I take it back; you are still capable of amazing me." Dave laid her back on the floor and looked deep into her eyes. "My turn to name this one."

"You are not seriously thinking of naming our son Walter Payton Rossi, are you?"

"Is there a better name?" Dave asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…David Anthony Rossi comes to mind."

"Well, I have nine months to change your mind." His hands stroked her body back to life.

"Seven and a half," she moaned as his hand dipped between her thighs.

"Then I better get on making my case for Walter."

"What if it's a girl?"

"It won't happen."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, because I've been blessed." He covered her mouth with his as he joined their bodies as one.

Blessed and complete, Dave Rossi finally found his balance in friends, family and life. It didn't get much better than that.


End file.
